I'm A G
by Sailorjj07
Summary: Jake/Trixie one-shot songfic. Jake contemplates his G-status. Read and review!


I'm A G

By: Sailorjj07

A/n: It's a one-shot songfic. YAY!! JAKE AND TRIXIE FOREVER!!

Disclaimer: I do not own! And I definitely own "I'm A G" by Lloyd.

"Talking"

_Lyrics_

**Actions**

(Me!)

_Now see it was Monday afternoon_

_Very first day of school_

_Back of the class makin' girls laugh_

_Teacher's mad 'cause I'm cuttin' a fool_

_I'm just doin' what I usually do_

_Errything's cool, chillin' with the crew_

_Sayin' "finally, the bell's bouta ring"_

_That's when this new student walked in the room_

_My jaw dropped, I felt my heart stop _

_This shorty's flawless_

_This girl's so raw_

_So this girl got me hooked like a bra_

_Like climax, man I paused_

_See this girl is sick like the flu_

_Wish I knew who she was_

_She's hot like curry, my vision is blurry_

_But why should I worry... _

She walked in on tha first day of class. And damn, she was hot. Naw, past hot, sista was fine. Sexy as hell, with the most bangin' body I've seen in my whole life. Jaw dropping sexy.

"Class, you see her?" My friend next me, Derek, was whisperin' all fast. I nodded at him and then gave him a weird look; he betta not be gettin hot next to me.

"Fool, calm ya ass. She awrite."

"Man, Jake, you fareal? She's beyond awrite. That right there is an ebony queen. Damn, look at that ass..." Derek sighed, and I found my eyes trailin over her entire body without even askin. Shawty had black hair straight to her shoulders and chocolate colored skin; I'm sure it melted in ya mouth. She was wearin a purple shirt and jeans that looked so damn sexy, I was wonderin how the hell she got in 'em. Her hips were wide, and her ass was round and she was just...gorgeous.

Usually, I don't do shit like that. Usually, I don't even look. But today, I was lookin and I was lookin hard.

She was fine.

Our professor walked in while she took her seat at the front of the class, and all I could do was stare. The prof asked her something and the cutie answered back; and I damn near fell out my seat. Even her voice, low so she wouldn't bother no one, was sexy. Derek beside me made some kinda noise, but I was ignorin him cause the hottie in the front row had all my attention.

'_Cause I'm a G_

_Can't let her get to me_

_But her voice sounds sweeter than a symphony_

_But I know, know that eventually_

_She'll find someone else and forget of me. _

As class went on, I told myself to forget her. She's just anotha girl, anotha face, anotha name to remember later. She wouldn't like me, and she damn well wouldn't notice me.

"Jake forget her, man. We goin to the club tonight anyway; you don't wanna try to get no girl BEFORE you at the club."

"I know, class, I know."

Derek was right. It was against all the codes of bein' a G. You neva let 'em see you sweat. You neva show interest, you let them be interested in you. It was a code, a law, and the pimp's way of life.

Class was over soon enough, with Derek and me gettin out afta the sexy girl left. I tried to see her face at least, but it wasn't gonna work. Derek just laughed at me as we walked to our cars, talkin bout all the hotties we'd see tonight.

"I'll see you at the club, dawg."

"Awrite."

I got in my car and left the university, tryna get home quick. If I wanted to go out tonight, all my chores had to be done.

_Now later on got home set down my bags_

_Got homework, chores: need to take out trash_

_But see this girl's got me all off tact_

_Got the phone called Tez_

_He said "Lloyd what's crackin'?"_

_I said "Dawg you won't e'en believe what happened."_

_"I'm chillin' and this girl walked up in the class and_

_Swear she look just like Janet Jackson_

_So should I write a letter to her_

_Or should I send a messenger_

_I tried to vibe and connect with her_

_But I didn't have enough guts to step to her_

_And I really want the best of her_

_But can I get the rest of her?"_

_So he told me "Lloyd don't sweat it."_

_And I said "You're right. Forget it." _

In erething I did, I saw her body. It was crazy, cause I neva think of someone this much, and I didn't even know her name. I was doin homework, washin dishes, cleanin, and thinkin bout the girl in my English class.

Damn women with hot bodies.

_Because I'm a G_

_Can't let her get to me_

_But her voice sounds sweeter than a symphony_

_But I know, know that eventually_

_She'll find someone else and forget of me. _

Night came and we went to the club. Even with all the fine women around me, I was lookin for her. I would dance with a hot ass female, but she was the only one I thought about.

Damn it all to hell.

"Can I dance with you?"

I looked up from my drink and saw her. She had two purple streaks in her bangs at the front of her head, and her face was just as sexy as her body was. I could feel myself starin, I could feel my body gettin hot, and I knew I wanted her then and there.

What the hell am I gettin into?

"Yeah, if you want." I tried to play it off, like she wasn't makin me feel nothing. Derek gave me thumbs up and I let her lead me out to the floor, wondering if I would faint from the heady feelin I was getting.

_Because I'm a G_

_Can't let her get to me_

_But her voice sounds sweeter than a symphony_

_But I know, know that eventually_

_She'll find someone else and forget of me. _

"You in my class, ain't ya? At NYU?"

She had a ghetto twang, that set my blood on fire. Shit, this is gettin hard to take.

"Yeah." That was all I could get out. Anything else and I was sure to give myself away.

Then she started dancing on me, and all I could feel was her.

_But I'm a G_

_(I'm a G)_

_I'm a G_

_(I'm a G)_

_So what could it be_

_(What could it be)_

_Oh yeah... _

"You neva danced like this in high school, Jakey-boi."

I blinked. Where had I heard that from?

"Trixie?"

She turned around, grindin on my body before she pressed a kiss against my mouth. I was at her pretty damn quickly, shiverin when she put her arms around my neck. She licked my bottom lip before takin a step back and smirkin.

"You still tryna be a G?"

"Damn right." I licked my lips and she kissed me again, rockin her hips to the music around us. Then she stepped back, that smirk still there.

"You missed me, huh?"

"Why you didn't tell me you were back?"

"I've been gone fa three years, Jakey-boi. I wanted to surprise you."

I led Trixie off the dance floor and took her to the darkest corner of the club, lettin my hands lose all ova her body. She laughed a little and kissed me, makin me remember why I had missed her so much.

She had moved away and that's what brought about my G-status. Me and her had to break-up cause long distance wasn't our thing. But she was back...

I kissed Trixie harder, celebratin my new freedom. I didn't have to hide anything no more.

_I'm a G..._

The End!


End file.
